gtafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Yardies
Yardies | image = Yardies_GTAIV_Homebrew_Cafe.png | caption = Membri degli Yardies. | game = IV | game2 = TLAD | game3 = TBOGT | game4 = CW | locations = Schottler, Broker Città di Beechwood, Broker Willis, Dukes | leaders = Real Badman Little Jacob | type = Mafia giamaicana | enemies = Famiglia Rascalov Sindacato criminale di Bulgarin The Lost MC Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers Mafia albanese Famiglia Lee Famiglia Ming Triadi di Algonquin Gangster afroamericani | affiliations = Assassini irlandesi-americani Signori Spagnoli Elizabeta Torres Mafia Petrovic Teste rasate Niko Bellic | colors = Verde | cars = Emperor picchiata Vigero picchiata Sabre picchiata Voodoo giamaicana Huntley Sport giamaicana Comet (Guerre di bande) Super Diamond (Guerre di droga) Buffalo (Guerre di droga) Manana (GTA CW) Burrito (GTA CW) | weapons = Coltello Mazza da baseball Pistola Fucile a pompa Micro Uzi AK-47 M249 Fucile a canne mozze Molotov Granate | businesses = Commercio di droga Commercio di armi Prostituzione Furto armato | fronts = Homebrew Café | members = Real Badman Little Jacob Freddy Paparo Leo Brodell Rodrigo Stavnes Winston Bone Jamal Niko Bellic }} Gli Yardies sono una una banda criminale di origine di Liberty City. Il loro territorio si estende tra i distretti di Broker e Dukes, in particolare nei quartieri di Beechwood City, Schlotter e Willis. La principale attività della banda riguarda lo spaccio di droga, in particolare marijuana e cocaina. Appaiono in GTA IV, The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony e GTA: Chinatown Wars. Storia Le prime notizie di attività degli Yardies si hanno nel 2001, quando Real Badman e Little Jacob, due futuri membri di spicco della banda, vengono arrestati per rapina a mano armata rispettivamente all'età di 21 e 20 anni. L'anno successivo Badman è stato arrestato per spaccio di cocaina, mentre Jacob è stato arrestato per violazione di domicilio. Negli anni successivi Badman è diventato uno dei principali spacciatori di cocaina e marijuana di Liberty City, con Jacob suo braccio destro. Eventi di GTA IV Nel 2008 i crescenti conflitti con altri spacciatori della banda hanno spinto Badman a stringere una tregua. Badman ha organizzato un incontro e ha inviato Jacob come suo rappresentante, ma gli spacciatori rivali in tutta risposta hanno tentato di uccidere Jacob, che è stato salvato da Niko Bellic, che era stato ingaggiato per sorvegliare l'incontro. Successivamente Badman ha organizzato un incontro con un nuovo fornitore di droga, inviando Jacob, ancora una volta aiutato da Niko. L'incontro si è però rivelato una trappola, in quanto i fornitori non solo si sono presentati senza la droga, ma hanno tentato di rapinare Jacob, che è però riuscito a metterli in fuga. Subito dopo sono stati eliminati da Niko. I due si sono quindi recati all'appartamento dei fornitori per vendicarsi, uccidendo anche i loro soci. In seguito Badman ha inviato Niko a South Bohan (curiosamente non territorio degli Yardies) a eliminare un piccolo spacciatore che non paga ai giamaicani la loro quota. Dopo aver trovato lo spacciatore Niko lo ha seguito fino dai suoi fornitori e ha eliminato tutti. I lavori fatti insieme hanno nel frattempo fatto nascere un'amicizia tra Niko e Jacob, che ha deciso di offrire al serbo un lavoro come corriere della droga. Niko completa diverse consegne, facendo arricchire notevolmente la banda e rinforzando ancora di più la sua amicizia con Jacob. Dopo diverse consegne, Jacob si vedrà però costretto a togliere il lavoro a Niko a causa dell'eccessiva attenzione della polizia. Qualche tempo dopo Niko incontra casualmente Badman per strada. Lo spacciatore ha dei problemi con alcuni membri della mafia russa che stanno cercando di occupare il suo territorio. I due decidono allora di raggiungere il luogo dove si stanno incontrando i russi, uccidendo tutti. Descrizione L'attività principale della banda è rappresentata dallo spaccio di droga, principalmente marijuana e cocaina; molti yardie, tuttavia, sono coinvolti in proprio in altre attività criminali, come per esempio nelle rapine a mano armata. Gli Yardies sono rastafariani, nonostante la religione sia contraria alla violenza e alle droghe pesanti. Proprio lo spaccio di droghe pesanti è causa di conflitti tra i membri della banda, in quanto i più fedeli alla religione rastafariana sono contrari, mentre i meno radicali sono invece favorevoli. Gli yardie parlano in patois, fanno uso frequente di marijuana e si pettinano con i dreadlocks. Spesso indossano vestiti dai colori vivaci o indumenti mimetici; alcuni indossano i tam, che sono un tipico simbolo rasta. Alcuni indossano inoltre ciondoli d'oro che raffigurano il continente africano. Generalmente sono armati con pistole, coltelli o mazze da baseball e guidano Huntley Sport e Voodo con colorazioni che ricordano la bandiera giamaicana (verde, nera e oro). Il punto di ritrovo principale della banda è l'Homebrew Café, un bar situato nel quartiere di Beechwood City. Le stazioni radio preferite della banda sono Tuff Gong Radio, Massive B Soundsystem 96.9, RamJam FM e Ticklah. Membri conosciuti *Real Badman: uno dei principali spacciatori della banda. *Little Jacob: braccio destro di Badman. *Freddy Paparo: criminale di Steinway, ricercato per furto d'auto. *Rodrigo Stavnes: criminale di Steinway, ricercato per estorsione. *Leo Brodell: criminale di East Holland, ricercato per traffico di droga. *Winston: spacciatore di Beechwood City. *Bone: spacciatore di Beechwood City. *Jamal: spacciatore di Schlotter. Apparizioni GTA IV *Jamaican Heat *Concrete Jungle *Shadow *Mr and Mrs Bellic TLAD *Guerriglia urbana TBOGT *Guerre di droga GTA: Chinatown Wars *Bomb Disposal *Driven to Destruction *Missed the Boat? *Dock'u'mental *Factory Fun en:Yardies Categoria:Bande Categoria:Bande in GTA IV Categoria:Bande in The Lost and Damned Categoria:Bande in The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Bande in GTA Chinatown Wars Categoria:Bande giamaicane